Analyte meters are typically used for the measurement of an analyte in a sample. More particularly they are often used for the detection of the concentration of glucose within blood. For example, a diabetic may be required to use a glucose meter several times a day times a day in order to monitor the glucose levels within their blood. The diabetic user is often required to carry the meter, a lancet device for effecting a wound large enough to sample blood from, as well as diagnostic test strips on their person as they perform their daily routines to ensure that they can perform a blood glucose measurement at any given time. In order to facilitate the ease of carrying these items it is desirable to make them small, so that they can fit in an enclosure that is easily maneuverable (such as a purse). Further the devices should be user-friendly and easy to use.